


Too In Love To Let It Go

by CatchTheGhost



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A Study in Hugs if you will, Angst, Final Fantasy Brotherhood, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Highschool Promptis, Hugs, If you turn your head and squint you can almost see Papa!Cor, Kisses, M/M, Mutual Pining, Promptis - Freeform, Skinship, but angst nonetheless, lots of fluff, lots of hugs, very very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchTheGhost/pseuds/CatchTheGhost
Summary: "He realized belatedly as his hand raised in an aborted movement that he wanted to reach out and hold Prompto for some reason."In which Noctis has a new friend and with it comes a new feeling he won't explain and a strange compulsion he can't seem to stop.





	Too In Love To Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my beta reader [Starchase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchase/) and [Yuneyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuneyn/) for looking over my work and encouraging me to start writing again. 
> 
> This was initially an attempt at something completely devoid of angst. I consider it a failure in that regard.

Their first hug happens just short a week of knowing each other. Because of Prompto’s brash introduction to Noctis, the general consensus among the student body was that the blond and the prince must have been close childhood friends and thus their relationship wasn't to be disturbed. Add to that Noctis’s ever-present bored and nearly sour expression (which they all saw as mature and very appropriate for a prince) and not a soul attempted to breach their space.

Which also meant that no one attempted to befriend them either.

For Noctis, finally having a friend, and one so refreshingly open and excitable even, was like something from a dream. It was the closest to a normal highschool life that he was going to get, and he was grateful. But for Prompto however, he was unprepared for sudden wide berth every other student gave him. As soon as someone came close to him another student would harshly reprimand that person for trying to get close to whom they thought was the prince’s best friend. The low blow came when he discovered that the girls in their class made a pact not to try to date Prompto as it may seem like they were only getting close to him to get to Noctis.

It was the last day of that school week that Noctis noticed Prompto’s mood had taken a considerable downturn. One didn't have to know Prompto long to see that he was troubled, but one also didn't have to know Noctis long to know that he had no skills in comforting the distraught. In the end he just did as he assumed Prompto would and threw his arm around him, pulling him close in what was a very awkward one sided hug before asking what was wrong.

To Prompto, touch starved and craving any sort of affection, it was still a welcomed change. He dramatically threw both arms around Noct and cried loudly his sorrows about being shunned by the female student body. The sudden clingy behavior drew a startled laugh out of Noctis as he tried to calm his friend. Of course this display drew the attention of nearby students in the courtyard but it only cemented their views of the boys. Definitely childhood friends, and definitely not to be disturbed.

The boys’ second and third hugs came the following Monday, as Prompto greeted Noctis in the morning with a bone crushing one that was better described as a tackle and they parted that afternoon with one armed hugs that were thankfully much less awkward than their first. These hugs continued through their second week of friendship and quickly became routine.

It was somewhere around a couple of months later (and quite a few more hugs besides) that there was a shift. By now Noct realized that any change in Prompto’s demeanor that was immediately noticeable was nothing to worry about. The boy felt everything out loud at full volume, giving his emotions to the world freely for the most trivial of things. Even if he came into the room in a flurry it was often simply something trivial with an amusing story to go with it.

But this change was subtle. It turned his voice down, slowed his usually flying hands, and dropped the corners of his mouth when he thought Noctis wasn't looking. Whatever this was, it was worse than Prompto hearing that he’d never get a date. Again Noctis found himself unsure of how to proceed. This wasn't something to bother his advisor with, but he found himself excusing himself to call him directly anyways. Ignis was surprisingly succinct in his advice, stressing that simply listening would do a world more good than any hastily planned actions, but that a hug often loosens reservations and instill sincerity.

As Noct returned from his call he came across a very new and rather sad sight. Knees drawn to his chest, eyes downcast and focusing too highly on his shoes, and chin rested on folded arms, Prompto was the picture of deep thought. Ignis’s last words of advice rang in Noct’s ears and he took them to heart, sitting next to Prompto and very carefully pulling him from his wound up state into a warm embrace.

“So… whatever’s bothering you, you can tell me, okay? I'll listen.” Less than perfectly graceful, but appreciated nonetheless, Prompto opened up a little about his problems at home. Or rather, his lack therein. For he had no mother to speak of and his father was was military personnel who had been given leave to stay home pending Prompto’s start to highschool. Unfortunately that leave was over and he had learned that morning that he’d be left alone for the weekend while his dad was gone on his first assignment back.

“I mean, it's nothing that important, this happened a lot before, so don't worry about it.” Was what he said, but after Ignis’s short lecture on listening what Noctis heard was I'm not important, I'm left alone a lot, so don't worry about me.

I'm always alone.

I'm lonely.

But, like most other lectures Ignis has given the prince, Noctis ignored a good sum of it and quickly devised a hastily made plan. “You should come over to my place for dinner then. Since your dad won't be home.”

After a brief revelation that no, Noctis didn't mean the Citadel, and yes, he did in fact have his own apartment, Prompto agreed. They ended the conversation with the school bell, pausing for a moment as he suddenly spun around and returned Noct’s hug earlier. No one could steal the warmth that had bloomed in Noctis’s chest when the blond squeezed him a little bit harder in thanks.

The melancholy from earlier was now replaced with an anxious sort of excitement that everyone could key into. If they noticed his earlier mood they didn't remark on it, but one boy was brave enough to ask Prompto what got him in such a good mood. The entire room brightened with his smile as he cheerily answered with his and Noct’s plans for the afternoon. The warmth from before bloomed a little stronger now that Noctis knew that this was all it took to make Prompto so happy.

But as the boys began walking back to the apartment the dull buzz of anxiety returned to the forefront of Prompto’s behavior. Noct had never invited anyone over before and he only hoped that he would be able to entertain the boy enough to distract him from his current thoughts. Thoughts that apparently set his hands to fidgeting even worse than usual.

In a bold move, Noct reached out and caught one of Prompto’s wrists. He wasn't sure if it actually helped as the boy looked like he was about to jump out of his skin, but if Ignis was to be believed it'd lend some credence to his next statement. “You don't have to worry so much, it's… probably not nearly as grand as you think it is. I live alone, so it’s just a mess of comics and stuff. Usually my advisor comes and makes dinner and goes over important stuff, but that's about it.” He squeezed Prompto’s hand a little when the boy finally dropped some of the tension from his shoulders. “I promise, I'm just as much a high schooler as you.”

Though the delivery was still a little shaky it served its purpose. He carefully let go of Prompto's hand when they arrived to the apartment and watched him slowly explore the living room. Soon his excitable voice filled the space as he flitted from his books to his game consoles to the balcony overlooking the whole of downtown Insomnia. Throwing the glass doors open, Prompto stepped out into the sunlight and let his excited gaze flit across the city. Noctis felt like his liveliness was too much even for the spaciousness of the large balcony and for a moment wanted to…

… To what?

He realized belatedly as his hand raised in an aborted movement that he wanted to reach out and hold Prompto for some reason. Not as a greeting like they usually do, and not to quell his intrusive thoughts and emotions like he had done that morning. But just because he wanted to hold the other boy. Wind blew through Prompto’s hair and made him outright giggle as he tried to hold back his disobedient locks, the sound of his laugh light and airy. The scene brought out another wave of that warmth that filled Noctis earlier and he nearly gasped at the strength of it despite the lack of actual touch. Still not knowing what it meant, he invited Prompto back inside and instead focused on bracing himself against the earful he was going to get from his advisor when he finally told him of his plus one for dinner.

By the grace of the Gods Ignis was only mildly bothered by the news, more so because Noctis had been alone in his apartment with an unknown person than having another mouth to feed. Though the lecture was short and Noctis took it like someone used to being lectured at, for Prompto it was a just a small taste of the restrictions placed on the prince. Thankfully dinner made for a good distraction and for the third time that day Noctis was hit with an unexpected feeling.

Because apparently, Prompto hadn't had such a good home cooked meal in a very long time and was loving everything. Despite the variations in the dishes Prompto left nothing to bad taste, instead eating and appreciating everything and being completely thankful besides. Ignis was of course amused at the over abundance of gratitude and lack of pickiness. He remarked that Noctis could learn much from Prompto and seemed to give his approval of his friend even as he nagged him to just eat even if he didn't like everything.

But Noctis could only focus on the fact that even just a single home cooked meal could make Prompto so damn happy. He’d never felt such an explosion of feeling in his chest before and could only look on in wonder as Prompto cheerfully talked about health foods with Ignis. Everything the boy did was usual for Prompto’s bright personality but it was like Noctis was seeing it for the first time. Something in him wanted to see Prompto this happy all the time.

Unfortunately once dinner was over there was no other excuse to keep Prompto and Ignis quickly whisked the boy away with an offer to drive him home. Noct knew Prompto would be alone for the rest of the weekend however and managed to convince Ignis to bring him back the following day. Despite his reservations he agreed, and the two walked down the hall already in the midst of diet conversations.

Without school or homework that Saturday they were able to delve more into their individual interests and found they had far more in common than they thought. Besides books and video games the two also shared an interest in the same types of music. They sat on the couch passing a phone between them playing one song after the next. Dinner was only a minor detour in their minds as they kept at it, pausing only to convince Ignis to let Prompto stay a little longer. Eventually Prompto found himself being sent home with an arms long list of new music to listen to.

The same thing happened the next day only with an actual stack of manga instead. It would have been one book but the look on Prompto's face convinced Noct that he could part with the whole series so the boy wouldn't have to wait to get a hold of the next book. And this time, instead of stalling at the door like he had been the past few days, he was almost bouncing with excitement to get home. His face finally had not a single trace of the dower expressions from Friday.

Noct remembered that Prompto’s dad was returning that night and a part of him twinged. Something about Prompto not needing to come back with his father back home now didn't settle right with Noctis. However, he understood that feeling to be nonsense and tried to push it down. And yet… he still found himself reaching out. As if by touching Prompto that feeling would leave, would be replaced by something else. Before either of them could think about it the books had been set aside as they both stepped into a strong embrace. His friend’s narrower runner’s frame fit perfectly in his arms and sure enough the strange painful feeling dissipated into that same delicate warmth from before. These hugs were different from all the rest but he didn't know why. All he knew was that as soon as he let go and watched Prompto leave to catch up with Ignis down the hall the warmth stayed with him just a little while longer.

As it turned out, Prompto’s dad would be gone nearly every other weekend. The prince of course stepped up and made an infinite amount of offers to Prompto, only a few of the initial ones turned down. Soon weekends with Noctis became a rather common thing, and as the weeks wore on Noctis noticed a new change. Not in Prompto this time, but in himself. Never before had he had so much physical contact with someone that wasn't Gladio sparring with him, but even to his naive mind he was sure there was something… not right, with the way he was feeling.

Because he was afraid he was becoming addicted to it. Though he wouldn’t admit it, he was overtly inviting Prompto to initiate contact. And with his excitable near puppyish want for attention he readily responded. An open arm an invitation for a hug, a bumped shoulder seeking a like response, a playful shove a challenge to shove back. With each touch a new spark bloomed in Noctis’s chest and he was becoming painfully aware of how much he anticipated the next time.

He knew he needed to gain some kind of understanding of what was happening but at the same time part of him knew what it was and was vehemently pretending that wasn't the case. That the stab of uncomfortable feeling flared anytime Prompto shared a friendly touch with anyone else wasn’t helping. The tell-tale scowl on the prince’s face was common enough that no one in class noticed, but the way he almost guarded him was becoming hard to miss.

Noctis didn’t mean to crowd Prompto, and he really did try to back up, but he still found himself seated at the base of their tree (as it had become “their” tree) pressed flush against the blond’s side as they tried to finish homework during lunch break. He tried not to reach for Prompto’s hand when pulling his page towards him, and yet he found himself distracted from the words he was trying to read because of the cool hand gripped in his own.

At the very least Prompto seemed unaware of the change in his friend. Blissfully ignorant, even, of all the times said touches may have been a bit much or possibly inappropriate. However, it was impossible to avoid seeing the look on his face when they stepped back after hugging him good morning. There was a change there too, though Prompto himself wasn’t aware of it. To the one who’s eyes were always bright and shining he wasn’t aware that the way he looked at Noctis had changed.

But Noctis did notice. He noticed like he noticed Prompto’s eyes shining at the wall of books in Noct’s apartment, or the outright beaming at Ignis’s cooking. He saw how gradually Prompto’s eyes began to reflect back a warmth that mirrored the feeling in Noct’s own chest, in his heart.

And he realized, one day when he was caught staring, that the warm feeling must have been shining out his own eyes too.

Their relationship took an odd, almost hesitant turn. While the touches never stopped, there was now a slight pause just before. Like as if they had both been waiting for the moment to come when they would next embrace, like they had both been anticipating it. Slowly but surely Noctis realized this was his behavior initially, when he was the only one feeling everything so heavily. Only now that he wasn’t the only one doing it did it become apparent. Or rather now that Prompto, with his inability to be subtle about anything he liked, was doing it too, it became obvious to the world.

Noctis realized that the warm feeling in his chest was something much more valuable and precious than he ever conceived. He felt like he couldn’t breathe as the realization seeped into every corner of his mind, repainting his memories with the truth as they all bloomed into vivid color and focus. Every time he’d reached out, every time he caught himself staring or was caught staring, the meaning was staring him in the face by way of showing him his own feelings through Prompto’s behavior now.

Without a single word of verification from the blond Noctis knew. He knew their feelings had to be one in the same, only separated by their own acceptance of this fate. An acceptance he himself was having a hard time swallowing. He refused to even think the words to himself, not yet, not like this, when everything was so new and raw and open. He needed time to meditate on it, to thoroughly examine it from every angle. Every ounce of kingly training he’d ever gotten dredged up to the forefront of his mind as he tried to control the feeling that more and more refused to leave his chest.

It seemed that Prompto was only a few steps behind Noctis in this sense. Where Noct had initially waved away the feeling as if it was nothing and was only now suffering its effects, Prompto seemed to be struggling to not react from the start. Slight blushes dusted his cheeks often, little stilted movements like he wanted to do more than just slap Noct on the back or brush something out of his hair. And where Noctis had recognized his addiction to touching Prompto and quickly succumb to and accepted it…

Prompto rightly freaked the hell out.

Noctis had accepted the addiction, welcomed it, encouraged it even. But Prompto seemed to end every other encounter with an almost shy step back, every long hug with a stuttered, “S-sorry, that was weird.” It made Noctis more fond of him, even as it frustrated him to see so plainly that he was struggling with his feelings. Feelings that Noctis still refused to put a name to, but was at least accepting were there.

Rather than a spur of the moment decision Noctis decided to plan for something more substantial than just offering dinner when his dad was gone. It was another Friday when Prompto next lamented his dad’s absence so Noctis decided now was the time. He threw an arm around his shoulders (and nearly sang when Prompto leaned into him) and asked, “So hey, I was thinking you could spend the weekend at my place? Like, a sleepover.”

Prompto snickered in response, “It’s too bad Ignis would never let me do that.” he drooped rather than leaned into the hug, already resigned to reality.

“Actually,” Noctis hedged as he pulled a little bit tighter, “I already got permission.”

Never before had Noctis been happier to prove Prompto wrong. His face lit up like lightning strike, “Wait, seriously? I can stay with you?”

“Yeah. I was thinking I could use a weekend off and they let me have it. No training or anything. So?” He faced Prompto fully and gave him the most sincere smile he could.

Noctis expected it to be enough but Prompto’s eyes darted away as the barest hint of a blush touched the tips of his ears. “But, you wouldn’t want to spend your one weekend off with me all up in your space, right? You don’t have to throw a pity party for me, I’m okay being—“

“I swear to Gods if you say you’re fine being all alone one more time I’m going to have no choice but to call bullshit.” A startled scoff answered Noct as Prompto could do nothing but listen. “I know… you’ve got issues being left alone. I know that. But don’t think you’re the only one.” Noctis carefully placed a hand on Prompto’s arm. “I’d rather spend my weekend at home with some company, if you wouldn’t mind staying with me?”

Rather than a proper answer Noct found himself being smothered in a typical bone-crushing hug from the surprisingly strong runner. Eventually he felt rather than heard a “Thank you” mumbled against his collarbone, and took that as a yes.

The rest of the day passed quickly as the two boys were whisked away in Ignis’s car. After a short detour to collect some of Prompto's belongings the three arrived at Noctis's apartment, to be Noct and Prompto’s for the coming days.

“I'll return in the morning to insure the two of you haven’t accidentally committed any crimes against the Crown during your unsupervised night together,” Ignis said after dinner, “so please, if you value your lives, do be careful.” The joke went over Prompto’s head as he attempted a stuttered out response but Noctis just scoffed as he closed the door behind him. Turning to face Prompto proved harder than usual as the boy sported the most amusing startled face of fear. The laugh Noct couldn't stifle turned the boy’s face to a pout and Noct was sure he was going to die at how cute Prompto looked.

No longer surprised by his own thoughts, Noctis schooled his face well as he went back into the living room to start up a video game. He was joined shortly by Prompto who was bragging about how good he was at it. Very quickly that fond feeling from before returned as the boys started playfully grabbing at each other’s controllers in acts of sabotage. At the next break in the game Prompto queued up some music on his phone as he claimed listening to your favorite music made you more likely to win. Noct quickly countered that he liked the same music so it was moot point, but quietly he was preening because he knew it was a band he had introduced to Prompto a few weeks ago.

Eventually as the night wore on and one game turned into several Noct turned on his sound system so the music could fill the apartment. As with most emotionally charged unsupervised teenage game nights, things quickly got out of hand. Soon the controller reaches were replaced with shoving that turned quite violent towards the end. Noct's yells of protest were matched by Prompto's squeals of laughter as they both tried to be heard over the music.

It was mass chaos as the competitiveness reached a fever pitch with the last game. Hands were on each other as much as they were on their own controllers and pretty soon it was obvious this would truly be their undoing as the game called the match.

Prompto won the last 2 out of 3.

And honestly, to see him vault across the room from the couch in full victory screech mode was more than enough to make up for losing. The screeching gradually turned into the lyrics of whatever song was playing as he all but started dancing around the room. Not to be outdone, Noctis began to sing as well as he joined him in his exuberance. The shock of hearing Noct’s singing voice threw Prompto for only a moment before he dove back in, jumping back up onto the couch to sing the words down to Noct’s face.

Forever a sore loser, Noctis one upped him by stepping up to the arm of the couch, holding onto an ad-libbed note for as long as his lungs would let him. Or at least until Prompto interrupted him by using his shoulder to hold his balance as he climbed to the very back of the couch. Stumbling, his free arm swung wide and wrapped around Noct’s shoulders from behind. For a moment, as the song was ending, everything was perfect as they laughed through the last lines.

But then that moment faded with the music. Prompto suddenly reeled back from touching Noct, very nearly sending himself through the glass wall to the balcony. Unfortunately overcompensating wasn't a much better idea as Noct grabbed his arm and pulled hard, pulling them both away from the glass but painfully forcing them to fall hard onto the floor.

Limbs were everywhere as the boys struggled to sit up straight without further pain or awkwardness. For a split second their position may have been considered compromising but for Prompto’s sake (and his own racing heartbeat) Noctis moved away enough to give them space. Once they verified nothing was broken they both happened to look up at the same time. “You okay, Prompto?” he asked, noticing a small red mark high on his cheek. Unable to stop himself, a hand began to reach for Prompto’s face. The hesitant pause returned as something went through Prompto’s mind. Noct could almost see the wheels turning in his head. As his hand cupped his cheek everything changed.

Noct saw it the second Prompto realized it. Like an open book his face betrayed every emotion, from surprise to shock, elation to something unreadable, and finally embarrassment in the form of a massive blush glowing across his entire face. For a moment he looked up at Noctis with stars in his eyes like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. And for what it’s worth, Noctis hoped that Prompto could see the same reflected back in his own eyes. He wanted him to know that everything was alright, even if he wasn’t sure himself what all that entailed.

But Prompto was flighty, and always prone to snap decisions, so it was a surprise when for once he acted slowly. He edged away from Noct’s hand as he sat back, pressing the back of his own hand to that very same cheek and quietly murmuring, “We should probably go to bed soon, Ignis will probably show up super early tomorrow.”

Noct agreed but just as he was getting up to turn off the music he couldn’t miss the thin giggle aimed at his back. “What?”

“This song.” Prompto said behind his hand, clearly trying to hide his laugh, or more likely the blush, “I can’t believe you listen to this band.”

It was easy to see the remark for what it was, simply a distraction and an attempt to clear the odd moment from before. Noct took pity on the boy and played along. “And what’s so bad about this band? I like them!”

“It’s this song! It’s so lame, it’s like, the depressing love anthem of the world!” A real laugh bubbled out of his chest. “I bet you’d sing this while dancing around all mopey-like.”

“What, like this?” In one smooth motion Noct spun back around, easily lifting Prompto to his feet and pulled them both into the starting position for a waltz. His arm wrapped firmly around Prompto’s back pulled him much closer than necessary as Noct half carried him through the first few steps of a dance. The music swelled to the chorus and the warmth in Noct’s heart returned. For that one moment the two relished the feel of their bodies pressed together.

“Didn’t… didn’t know you could dance.” Prompto stuttered as he tried to keep his footing.

“It’d be pretty bad if the Prince of Lucis didn’t know how to dance.” What was meant to be a joke seemed to have the opposite effect. Prompto weakly pushed back with the hand resting on Noct’s shoulder and broke the hold. He didn’t say anything but the look on his face said enough. Even though he refused to meet Noctis’s gaze he could still see the turmoil roiling in their blue depths.

The change in demeanor was a little hard to swallow. He wasn’t quite sure what he’d said or done to cause it, but he reluctantly accepted it and went to turn off the music. As they took turns in the bathroom to get ready for bed the other boy moved like he was walking through water. Prompto was going through the motions but not being present in the least. Locked in his own head, his attempts at staying upbeat were almost painfully transparent to Noctis.

To an outsider he may have simply sounded nervous as he laid blankets out on the couch for himself, but to Noct he could practically hear the grinding sound of the newly jagged part that was struggling to fit together with what he already had. The friendship they already shared. And every time he looked back at Noctis, a little shock of something unreadable flashed in his eyes before he looked away.

As much as Noct wanted to say something he also knew this was something Prompto had to figure out on his own. He had to remind himself that in the end he didn’t know what Prompto was thinking, and he absolutely couldn’t assume that in the end their feelings aligned. Even if they did, he thought, there was no guarantee that he’d make the same decision about it as Noctis.

Luckily a tiny voice in the back of Noct’s head, the one that sounded suspiciously like Ignis, reminded him that he needed to communicate lest things develop in the wrong direction. “Hey,” he whispered before leaving the room. “If something’s bothering you, don’t worry about telling me, okay? You’ve seemed kinda off. More than before.” When Prompto didn’t answer he dared to press forward. “If it’s something other than your dad—“

“No, no no, it’s fine. I just, I thought of something earlier and it… it made me kinda bummed.” Noctis was sure the surprise was evident on his face as Prompto quickly back tracked in confusion. “I mean, I’m fine, really dude!” a scratchy laugh bounced off the walls but didn’t quite fill the room. “Don’t look so upset on my behalf, it’s just a dumb thing.”

“A dumb thing…” Noctis repeated. “It wouldn’t bother you so much if it was nothing. If it was, then why…” he stopped short, noticing something new. Prompto slowly leaned back, shoulders curled forward as one arm crossed his chest to grip his wrist. Everything about his body language screamed defense, like a caged animal waiting for something.

Waiting to be hurt.

“Then why do you look like you’re about to cry?” That was it, the unreadable expression from before. Never in all this time had Noctis felt that way, especially about Prompto, so where was this coming from? “What did I do, Prompto? I promise, I’m not… I’ll fix this, whatever it is.”

The hollow laugh that answered was Prompto’s last defense as he started to edge further away. “It’s like the stupid song, but you can’t… this isn’t… You can’t fix it. It’s just me feeling like an idiot and there’s nothing I can do about it, but it’s not… it’s not your fault. You didn’t do anything.” The defensive posture only hardened as he tried to close himself off but Noct was not having it.

If there was anything Noct had learned from his training it was that sometimes all or nothing was the only solution. “Prompto,” he reached out, gently pulling both of his hands into his own, “I think… I know what you’re dealing with.” Prompto jumped, but with his hands locked into Noctis’s he couldn’t move away, couldn’t hide. “And... I guess, what I’m trying to say is that I’m dealing with it too, if… if it is the same thing.”

Slowly, very hesitantly, Prompto took a step forward. “Wait, you…?”

“For a while now…” he started, “I’ve felt like, I want… to touch you. All the time.” Watching Prompto’s eyes slowly widen gave Noct the courage to continue. “And I figured you noticed, and you haven’t told me to stop, so I kept doing it. And you kept letting me.

“So earlier, when you fell on me, I figured you realized you felt like that too. How I already felt.” He took a breath before closing the distance between them and brought them chest to chest. “Am I wrong?”

They were close enough that Prompto's eyes flitted back and forth looking into Noct’s eyes, but he didn’t look away, didn’t move back. “No.” he finally settled on. “You’re not. But…” he held his ground even as his eyes darkened, “But you can’t. Not… not as the Prince of Lucis. You can’t… feel like that. Not about me, anyways.” He finally tried to move away but he was a second too late.

All or nothing.

Strong arms wrapped fully around his chest as Noctis crushed them both together. This time he didn’t dare let go, didn’t leave any give or room to escape. This time, he was going to hold on tight and not give up. “That’s what’s got you worried? My _title_? You won’t even try because you think you’re not good enough for me?” It hurt to say it, because it should have been obvious. Noctis had been living in this little bubble with Prompto for so many months that he’d almost forgotten that they weren’t on the same social level. That there was anything between them besides their clothes.

“No one in the world is good enough for me, no one except you, Prompto.” That felt better to say, but even as he said it he had to recoil as a soft sound reached his ears. Looking down, he caught sight of a single tear streaking down Prompto’s cheek. Pressed against Noct’s shoulder, he let out a tiny whimper and tried to say something, the sound coming out as a jumble of half formed words, eyelids fluttering against the tears threatening to spill.

Pulling him impossibly closer Noctis dared to press a kiss to his temple. The effect was immediate as the boy shot up, eyes full of stars as he tried to believe Noct just did that. With a soft smile he leaned down and did it again, this time alighting a soft kiss to the swell of his high cheekbone. Before he could react Noct gently cupped his jaw and turned his head a bit to press his lips to the other side of his face.

Like he was holding something very fragile Noct pulled Prompto’s hands and began to lead him to the hall. “Noct, what are you—what are we…?”

“I don’t want to leave you alone like this. Will you be okay with sleeping in my bed? With me?” Carefully he turned one of his hands to interlace with Prompto’s.

“Oh! Oh, I… Is that… is this,” he gestured vaguely between them, “okay, then?”

“More than okay, I think. I mean, I wouldn’t be the first prince to ever… to ever be like this.” He turned his head away shyly, moving them both down the hall and into his room. The truth was that there were plenty of royal figures that kept lovers despite official marriages. While it was a well kept secret it was also not surprising in the least considering the abundance of various lifestyles outside the Citadel. The old fashioned rulings of the archaic royal family were often overturned by more modern generations and Noctis figured that it may be his turn to enact change. He’d change all the rules if it meant Prompto’s happiness.

But for now he didn’t want to dwell on that, not with Prompto in front of him, sitting on the edge of his bed as they both faced the edge of something much greater. It was a seal Noct had already cracked by his actions earlier and he was ready to fully accept whatever those actions would bring, with the hope that Prompto would be willing to do so as well.

He never let go of Prompto’s hand as he sat down next to him, angling their bodies towards each other as he placed his free hand again on his jaw. For a brief moment Prompto froze, but slowly he let himself be guided by Noctis’s hand, their foreheads coming to rest together. A shaky exhale fanned over Noct’s lips as Prompto gathered himself, unsure and a little afraid of the fluttering feeling engulfing his chest.

At this distance Noctis could practically feel those waves of emotions rolling off him like an electric charge that filled the room. It made Noct keyed up, wanting to act but uncertain of where to begin. He only knew that he wanted to move forward, to end this night with them in an entirely new place. He took in a steadying breath and leaned forward a bit more.

In the space of a heartbeat everything changed. With a final glance Noctis let his eyes fall closed as he pressed their lips together. Lightning surged through their bodies, the weight of the admittedly fleeting action heavy enough to steal the breath from their lungs. They weren’t sure who it was that gasped first but a moment later the kiss was broken and they found themselves blinking as if they’d never seen the other’s blue eyes before.

With newfound bravery they both moved again, practically colliding into their second kiss with equal fervor. Hands grasped to find an anchor as their cresting emotions tried to carry them off. Their third kiss was met with a deep throaty sound that could have been Noctis and their fourth a small high pitched gasp that had to have been Prompto. Just before their fifth kiss it was Prompto that pulled this time, finally accepting that he was allowed to have this and wanting it just as much as Noctis.

Their bodies surged together like magnets desperate to connect and soon they were lying fully on the bed, side by side, their kisses losing the soft and chaste edge as the draw on their hearts told them to delve deeper. They were hesitant about sliding their tongues together just yet but reveled in the feel of the open mouth kisses. Warmth was traded between them as they dared to press closer, careful to keep their hips apart for now.

Everything was new and raw and overwhelming when they finally stopped, Prompto’s head turned to bury his face into the crook of Noct’s shoulder. They lay catching their breath for a while, separating long enough to pull the covers over themselves before carefully pulling their bodies together again. Legs slid together and arms wrapped lightly around each other as they and their hearts settled. For now this would be enough, for the moment they would let themselves be content and happy to hold each other and not pull back.

They allowed their newly revealed emotions to wash over them in their embrace and let it drag them towards sleep. It was a new feeling for the both of them, sleeping with someone in their arms. Distantly Noct knew he should be concerned for Ignis finding them like this in the morning, but his heart was louder than that.

It whispered that it wanted this boy in his arms every night, all the time. It made him want to never let him go now that he was finally embracing him fully. He squeezed Prompto a little tighter and for once felt him squeeze back with just as much meaning.

They decided this would be enough for now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (*´▽｀*) After years of refusing to write another fanfic I have found that I can't stay away from Promptis. It's too good, too sweet, and just oh so easy to write for. 
> 
> I used to write nothing but angst riddled cry-fests, so this, my friends, was me holding back a metric fuckton. I hope you enjoyed! Come see my art blog [Catch-The-Ghosts-Art](https://catch-the-ghosts-art.tumblr.com/) if you'd like ~~to join me in FFXV hell~~.


End file.
